Power Rangers: Legends
by Davey G
Summary: The Rise of Ancient Evil. The death of Earths Greatest Heros. Are the people of Earth prepared for the hardships ahead? Can one team of heroes stop the pending Apocalypse? All will be revealed...Complete - See Power Rangers: Zeo Legacy for details
1. Chapter 0 Timeline

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Power Rangers, but I do own the Characters I created and the plot to the stories I have written**

Here is the Timeline for the Power Rangers Legends Universe

I have written this series in a parallel dimension, that is why it is outside of the timeline of the Power Rangers that we know. The timeline is based on the stories I wrote when I was younger, and have incorporated those ideas into this series

Here is the timeline:

_**Timeline**_

_Approx 3,000 Years Ago:_

_Lord Apocalypse made his attempt at conquering Earth. 6 Brave Warriors came from another world and prevented this from happening. They sealed Apocalypse and his minions away and became Earths first Power Rangers_

_Approx 2,000 Years Ago:_

_The war between the Forces of Evil (Led by Master Vile) and the Forces of Good (Led by Zordon) clashed over the planet Earth, the dark forces were defeated and forced to abandon their position over Earth and return to their dark recesses in the distant corner of the Galxy, but not before Rita Repulsa sealed Zordon in a Time Warp and in return she was sealed in a dumpster and trapped on the moon by Zordon_

_Approx 1,000 Years Ago:_

_The Power Coins were forged my Ninjor in the event that the Universe needed protecting from the forces of darkness_

_Approx 750 Years Ago:_

_The Forces of Evil have conquered nearly 80 of the Universe and decide that they need to halt their advances so that they can deal with the uprisings happening in corners of the Universe that they have not been able to oversee or many years_

_Approx 500 Years Ago:_

_Master Vile kidnaps a Human from Earth without Zordon or Ninjor realising, this Human was transformed into Lord Zedd and was given a section of the Universe to control by Master Vile. Also around this time, the Triforians discover the Zeo Crystal and begin to experiment on it_

_Approx 400 Years Ago:_

_With over 1000 years passing, and no attacks on Earth by the forces of evil, Ninjor ends all communication with Zordon and goes into hibernation, leaving the Power Coins in the possession of Alpha 5. The Triforians discover that the Zeo Crystal has a unique property, it can not be touched by Evil, and their leading governing body conclude that this would be a good source of power for a new set of Ranger Powers_

_Approx 350 Years Ago:_

_The Triforians are stalled in their attempts to harness the Power of the Zeo Crystal, so instead turn their attention to replicating the properties in the hope of creating their own Crystal_

_Approx 300 Years Ago:_

_The Machine Empire Rises and begins its conquest of the Universe. The Triforians succeed in replicating the Zeo Power and the Gold Ranger is created_

_Approx 200 Years Ago:_

_War rages between the Machine Empire and the United Alliance of Evil. The war lasts for 50 years before the Machine Empire capitulates and joins the Alliance_

_Approx 100 Years Ago:_

_The Galacta Beasts are born on a distant planet and are captured by the forces of Scorpius._

_Circa 1980:_

_The future first team of Rangers since the Great War are born in the town of Angle Grove, California (Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, Jason) At around the same time, Rocky, Adam and Aiesha are born in Stone Canyon, California, Karone is born in K0-35 and Tommy is born in an unknown part of the United States_

_1992:_

_Rita is freed from her dumpsted by astronauts and restarts the war against Earth. Zordon Recruits 5 Angel Grove teens to be Power Rangers. A few months later, Rita captures Tommy and forces him to become her Green Ranger, eventually the other Rangers break Rita's control and make Tommy Good and he joins them_

_1993:_

_Lord Zedd comes to Earth to claim it for his own. 3 of the Rangers leave the team and are replaced by 3 Stone Canyon teens. A few months later Master Vile comes to aid Lord Zedd. The Rangers are forced to abandon their original Power Coins for new ones created by Ninjor. At some point Trey of Triforia comes to Earth and bestows the Gold Zeo power on to Jason. Aisha leaves the team to be replaced by Karone. _

_1994:_

_Zordon manages to remove the Brainwashing on Lord Zedd and he reverts to being his old human self. He is in fact David and future Power Ranger. David leaves Angel Grove in search of who he is. After this set back Master Vile halts the attack on Earth_

_1995-1999:_

_The Rangers return to their normal lives and continue with their studies. Before the end of the Millennium, the Triforians succeed in splitting the Zeo Crystal into its 6 sub sections and manage to create the Plantinum Ranger Powers from one of the Sub-Sections. The governing body of Triforia decide that the Zeo Project must be put on hold temporarily as they have Planet-wide problems that must be dealt with first _

_2000:_

_Master Vile returns to continue his attack on Earth and the Rangers. Billy is brainwashed by Vile and destroys Jason. The Golden Power Staff sends itself into Space and is recovered by David. The spirit of Jason gives the Golden Power to David. A few months later Trey returns to claim the power of staff and leaves the Platinum Zeo Powers in David's possession. Master Vile manages to destroy the Rangers Zords and Powers (The power of the coins is severely drained but the coins themselves remain intact) , as David is using the Zeo powers his are unaffected when the others are destroyed. The Triforians have successfully created Ranger Powers from the 5 remaining Zeo Sub-Sections, and the Zeo Rangers are Born_

_2001:_

_The Machine Empire severs its ties to the United Aliance of Evil and goes to attack Earth, forcing Master Vile to end his domination of this corner of the galaxy. Sometime during this year, the Machine Empire create the Psycho Rangers and the Masked Rider pays a visit to Earth handing over the power of an ancient vehicle to the Zeo Rangers, which is instrumental in deafeating the Psyscho Rangers_

_2002:_

_The Terra Venture mission begins recruiting, David and Karone both apply and get offered positions. This means that they must defeat the Machine Empire before the Mission begins. A few months later the Rangers defeat the Machines using David's Zeo Morpher that has been outfitted with a Bomb that extracts power from the Morphing Grid. As a result of extracting this enegy the Power Chamber is destroyed, Zordon returns to his home planet before the destruction takes place._

_2003:_

_The Terra Venture Mission begins. David and Karone once again find that they must become Power Rangers to protect the colony from Scorpius' attacks. They claim the powers of the Galaxy Sabres and with the help of Kai, Kendrix, Damon, Leo and Maya they become the Galaxy Rangers. At some point in this year the Galacta Beasts are freed and join forces with the Galaxy Rangers._

_2004: _

_Scorpius is defeated by the Rangers, but not before Terra Vernture is destroyed and the crew are forced to land on Mirinoi. David learns that he is incapable of aging because of the spell put on him by Master Vile, after discovering this he becomes a recluse staying away from the everyone, as he believes he is not "Human" to be around his friends_

_2005: _

_Lightspeed is established and the Lightspeed Ranger powers are created with some assistance from Tommy. After creating these powers Tommy "retires" from life as a Ranger. By the End of this year, the Lightspeed Rangers defeat the Demons that threaten Mariner Bay and peace returns to the city and the Rangers go back to their previous lives_

_2006: _

_Lightspeed Academy is set up to train the Power Rangers of the Future. New Powers are created and David makes his return from Mirinoi to help protect the world from the return of the demons that threatened Mariner Bay the year previous. Tommy discovers the Dino Gems and works with Anton Mercer on secret dinosaur projects, also creating morphers for the Dino Gems_

_2008: _

_Lightspeed Academy is destroyed and the Demons are once again sealed away. David decides to leave Mariner Bay and goes on a journey around the galaxy to discover a "cure" for his inability to age because of Master Vile. _

_2009:_

_Tommy moves to Reefside to teach High School science, the Dinosaur Mutant known as Mesogog attacks the city, and Tommy chose 4 teens and himself to become the Dino Thunder Rangers. After a year they finally defeated Mesogog, and Tommy retires from life as a Ranger_

_2010-2015:_

_The Earth enters into a Era of Peace with no need for Power Rangers. The people of Earth become united and all conflict is ended. SPD is established in New Tech City as the World Police. Eventually over the course of these years, Earth becomes part of an Alliance of Planets whos goal is peaceful co-existence of all people in the galaxy_

_2016:_

_During his journey around the Galaxy, David returns to Earth and goes to New Tech City and is recruited by SPD to help create new Ranger powers for the future protection of Earth. The result is the SPD A and B Squad Morphers. After there creation he leaves again to continue his quest_

_2020:_

_Emporer Grumm begins his plans of Galactic Conquest, defeating almost every planet in the Alliance. By this time David has spent the past 12 years touring the Galaxy for a "cure" but has failed and has been shunned by many planets due to the fact that he was once Lord Zedd and dominated these planets for my hundreds of years_

_2025:_

_Grumm arrives at Earth, the only planet of the Alliance that still remains, he is defeated by the SPD B-Squad Team, and Earth returns to peace. A new Division of SPD is set up with the soul purpose of travelling to distant planets and initiating Peaceful Contact with these planets and creating the United Alliance of Planets_

_2026:_

_David returns to Earth and finds descendents of his original Human family. He applies to go to Angel Grove University and meets Daniel (a 7th Generation descendent of David) and they quickly become friends and Daniel introduces David to his friends; Aimee, Eve, Nathan and Chris. David hides his past from his new friends._

_2028:_

_David and his Friends graduate from Angel Grove University, and all get jobs within the city. David believes that he might have found the life that he lost because of Master Vile (granted he hasn't aged in 500 years!) _

_2030:_

_Our Story Begins………_


	2. Chapter 1 Rebirth

**DISCLAIMER **

**Power Rangers is the property of Disney. I do not own or claim to own Power Rangers**

**_Chapter 1: Rebirth_**

_**A Brief Ranger History**_

28 Years ago, when the ranger power derived from the Power Coins were destroyed, the coins were placed into storage in the basement of the Power Chamber. A year later the Power Chamber was destroyed by a surge in the Morphing Grid and coins were buried and forgotten…….Until Now

Not too distant future, New Tech City (2030)

5 years after the defeat of Emperor Grumm at the hands of the SPD B-Squad Rangers, Earth entered into a era of peace.

Until now….

"Commander!" exclaimed Dr Manx looking at the viewer

"What is it Kat?" Doggie demanded

"I'm picking up an immense surge of energy in Beta Sector" Kat explained

"Rangers, Move Out!!" Commanded Cruger

"Yes, Sir" the Rangers said in unison "SPD, Emergency"

The 4 SPD Officer morphed into the B-Squad Power Rangers

The 4 headed out to the energy surge on their patrol vehicles, sirens raging.

"I wonder what this energy is?" asked Bridge

"I don't know Bridge, the one thing I do know…Its not Trubbian!" exclaimed Z

The Rangers finally reached the location of the disturbance to find nothing. There was not a trace of the energy that Kat had detected!

"What the Hell?!?" Exclaimed Syd, "I thought there was supposed to be an immense power here?"

Sky got out his communicator, "Commander, we're at the co-ordinates, but there's nothing out of the ordinary here!" explained Sky

"Hmmm, that's interesting!" Cruger replied "Kats instruments have never been wrong before. Head back to the base"

"Yes, Sir" They all said

Just as the Rangers were heading back to their vehicles, a massive wave of energy surged and blasted the Rangers. The Rangers were lying of the floor not moving.

"Sky? Cruger shouted down the communicator, "Bridge, Z, Syd ??? Can anyone hear me??"

There was no reply

"Kat, I'm going out there. SPD, Emergency" Cruger shouted

And in the blink of an eye, Cruger transformed into the SPD Shadow Ranger

Shadow arrived at the location of the Rangers to discover he was too late, the Rangers were all dead and the energy of their morphers had been drained.

"Cruger to base. We have 4 Rangers down. Send a medical team to collect the bodies." Cruger said in a sombre tone

Looking around anxiously, Cruger was trying to see if he could find who or what had destroyed his Rangers

"Ranger!" a voice shouted from a distance

"Who's there?" Questioned Shadow

"I am Lord Apocalypse! I am the Ruler of this world, and I have proven my power by destroying the legendary Power Rangers!" Apocalypse exclaimed with a certain degree of smug arrogance about him

"You monster! How could you attack my Rangers from behind?" Cruger demanded an answer

"I need not answer to you, Ranger. But know this, I will allow you to live just this once, so that you can spread the word of my return. Now go, I have an empire to rebuild" demanded the Lord

Apocalypse and his minions disappeared in a bright flash of lightning

At that moment the Medical Team arrived and gathered the bodies of the fallen Rangers and Cruger headed back the SPD Base.

Meanwhile, in Angel Grove

Going about their everyday lives are 6 teenagers: Daniel, Aimee, Eve, Nathan, Chris and David. David is a former Power Ranger, but none of his friends know of his past!

"Guys, do you see that?" asked Daniel

"See what?" replied Aimee

"That, over there on the hill!" exclaimed Daniel

"I see it," confirmed Eve "It looks like a Power Ranger!" she said with astonishment

Whilst the others are wondering who it is, David knows precisely who is standing on the crest of the hill

"Guys, wait here" David demanded "I'll go and check it out!"

The others, wondering why David had told them to stay back, did so but under protest

"Why do we have to stay here?" quizzed Nathan

"Because, I have told you to. Now stop arguing with me!!" snapped David

The others then willingly backed down, and David walked over to the Stranger in the distance.

"We meet again David," the voice behind the helmet exclaimed

"Yes we do, Trey!" David rapidly responded "What brings you to Earth, my old friend?" David wondered

"I have come to Earth because of a legend I was told as a child, one that I hoped would never come to pass, one depicting the Apocalypse here on Earth. The legend tells of 4 brave warriors who were to be struck down after the rise of the Evil Lord!" explained Trey

"What do you mean, 'Struck Down'?" questioned Dave

"Earlier today, in New Tech City…" Trey Said

"You meant the home city of the SPD Rangers?" David interrupted

"…Yes. The Rangers went against Lord Apocalypse and were defeated. But the legend spoke of other. 5 brave, noble and powerful warriors, who were to be aided by a Warrior of the Ages, who would re-awaken a power lost many years ago!" Trey explained

"Ok, so let me get this straight. This legend wants 5 warriors aided by a Warrior of the Ages, to reawaken a power lost in time. Right?" David said sarcastically

"Yes David. And before you dismiss it, let me finish. I believe that the 5 warriors are you friends over there and the Warrior is you. The power that was lost, in the legend, is meant to be a power that this Warrior had used himself before but only for a brief time. That's why I'm here, I believe that Destiny has once again determined that the Golden Power Staff needs to go to a new owner. David use the Golden Power once again, and reawaken the Power Coins!" Trey explained proudly

"Whoa, The Power Coins?? The Staff will regenerate there power? Awesome, I better hurry, the power that remains in the will be nearly depleted, and were gonna need all the power we can get." David confirmed

"David, there is one more thing. As I said, I heard this legend when I was but a child, but upon receiving the Golden Power Staff, I went in search of evidence that would support the legend. And I believe that I found it! A tablet written in an Ancient language, one that I was unable to translate. But it did also include several pictograms, they showed me what I believed to be the future" Trey stated

"What makes you so sure?" quizzed David

"Because, the tablet was of the history of the Power Rangers of Earth! The pictograms show the many evil forces that have plagued this world and the brave warriors that will stand against them, that is how I know that your friends are the ones to enter into this fight to defeat the Evil Lord and prevent the Apocalypse on Earth. But the pictograms end with revival of the Power Coins, but the text continues on. I will return to Triforia and attempt to translate the tablet, It may prove to be useful! Trey explained

"Wow, that was load!! Ok my friend, let me know what you find, and I will do my best to prevent the Apocalypse from occurring!" said David with confidence

"I know you will my old friend!" Said Trey, and with that he disappeared in a gold surge of light

David headed down the hill to the others, thinking of a way to explain what he had just found out

"So David, who was that guy?" Chris asked

"That was Trey of Trifora, the Gold Zeo Ranger!" David answered

"And that in your hand?" added Aimee

"This Guys, is the Golden Power Staff, it is the key to the Golden Power, and Trey has left it with me. I'd love to explain more, but you have to follow me quickly, the fate of the world depends on it!" explained David

The others talked amongst themselves briefly, deciding to follow David to where ever it was he was taking them.

After about 2 hours walking over the hills in the Angel Grove Desert, the others were beginning to question whether David knew where he was going or not!

"David, how much farther do we have to go?" queried Nathan

"Not much further now, we're nearly there!" David explained

Just as they teens were coming to the crest of the next hill, they could see the ruins of the Power Chamber.

"Is that where we're headed David?" asked Eve

"Yes, this is the ruins of the most advanced facility in the planet, the Power Chamber. Here is where the Power Rangers operated from under the guidance of Zordon and Alpha 5." David explained

"And how do you know that David?" asked Chris

"I know, because at one point I was a Power Ranger, I have held many powers, including the Gold and Platinum Zeo powers, the Red Galaxy Powers and the Lunium Lightspeed Power!" David boasted

"What????" The others said in Unison

"That's a lot of powers to have had David" said Daniel

"I'll explain some other time, right now we have to find the lost Power Coins!" David stated

The teens rushed over to the ruins to search out the Coins.

After about 30 minutes of searching, Daniel came across a small black box, with the Power Ranger Lightning Bolt on the lid

"Guys, I think I've found them!" exclaimed Daniel

"Excellent Daniel!" exclaimed David He opened the box, only to discover…. "Damn, there are only five coins, the White Coin is missing!"

"Is that a problem?" asked Aimee

"Not entirely, it just means that you guys won't have me out there to back you up! Anyway, who's up for a trip to New Tech City?" queried David

The others turned away and talked amongst themselves for about 5 minutes, asking each other whether or not they should go ahead with this, and whether they were in over their heads.

"We've decided that we will only go if you explain to us exactly what's going on!" Chris stated

"Ok, you deserve to know. Now, where to begin? Ah the best place would probably be how I know so much about the threat that is on Earth. Millennia ago the Earth was threatened with an apocalypse. This was to be brought about by the evil Lord Apocalypse. Earth was defenceless, and its people were no where near advanced enough to defeat this enemy. When all seemed lost, a team of 6 Great Warriors from another world came and drove Lord Apocalypse back to the underworld and sealed him and his 4 Horsemen away, presumably forever. Unfortunately the spell used to seal them away is weakened by Evil, the amount of evil on Earth has increased over the past 1000 years, and has worn the seal on the Underworld. Trey told me that Apocalypse has returned to exact his revenge on the Earth, and he has started in New Tech City by destroying the SPD Rangers." David explained

"Whoa, that's a lot to take in!" exclaimed Aimee

"So, what do you expect us to do?" asked Eve

"We are to go to New Tech City to fight Lord Apocalypse!" David stated boldly

"What? How the hell are we supposed to defeat him?" asked Daniel shocked

"We will use the Power Coins in this box, and power of the Golden Power Staff!" David boasted

"Will it be enough?" asked Chris

"Unfortunately, no! The Power Coins are nearly depleted and no where near strong enough to defeat Lord Apocalypse, or his minions!" David said with an ominous tone in his voice

"Then, how are we going to win?" asked Daniel

We're going to do what has never been done before. Were going to combine the power of the coins with the power if the SPD morpher technology, to create the Legend Power Rangers!" David boasted proudly

"That seems a little, ambitious!" Eve exclaimed

"I know, but we can't stand around here chatting, we need to get to New Tech City. Luckily we now have the Power Coins on our side, so its time to Morph and see how you guys handle the power!! Ready, It's Morphin Time!" exclaimed David

"Green Ranger Power!" Exlaimed Chris

"Pink Ranger Power!" Shouted Eve

"Blue Ranger Power!" Nathan Shouted

"Yellow Ranger Power!" Exclaimed Aimee

"Red Ranger Power!" Daniel Shouted

And in blinding flashes of coloured light, the Teens transformed into the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

"Right, we gotta be quick, these powers won't last long!" exclaimed David

"Right" Said the others in Unison

At that same time in New Tech City

"Commander, I've detected a surge in the Morphing Grid!" exclaimed Kat

"The signals coming from Angel Grove," stated Doggie, "That can only mean one thing!" exclaimed the commander

At that precise moment 6 coloured beams of light appeared in the Control Room of SPD headquarters, and the Rangers materialised in front of Cruger and Dr. Manx

"Anubis Cruger, we meet again!" stated David

"Power Down!" the others commanded

"David! Its good to see you again!" Cruger and Kat said in Unison

"It's a shame that it had to be under such terrible circumstances! I heard the news about your Rangers." Stated David in a sombre tone

"Yeah, we all heard the news, that's why were here!" exclaimed Nathan

"Oh, and what do you believe? That the extinct Power Coins can help?" queried Cruger, "David, you helped create the SPD Powers, they were the strongest in the Galaxy!" explained Cruger

"I know, and I also know that the Power Coins are the purest good in the Universe, more pure than even Zordon!" exclaimed David "And my plan is to combine the Coins with the SPD morphing power!" David stated with a degree of arrogance about him

"You've not lost your touch have you David? Still trying to create more power!" stated Kat

"We must act quickly Kat, the coins power is nearly depleted, we need to combine it with the SPD Morphers now!" David demanded

"Very well, Dr. Manx, get it done!" ordered Cruger

"Yes, Sir!" Kat replied

Kat and the Rangers headed to the lab to work on integrating the Power Coins with the SPD morphers.

After many hours and countless calculations Kat and David managed to integrate the Power Coins with the SPD Morphers

"David, I'm sure that with this power, our new Legend Rangers will be able to handle anything that Apocalypse throws there way!" explained Kat

"Yeah David, we can definitely give this guy a run for his money" stated Daniel arrogantly

Just then, Boom came running into the Lab

"Guys, Apocalypse has been detected Down Town!" Boom said hurriedly

"Ok, this is the first test of your new power guys! Lets go!" exclaimed David

"It's Morphin Time!" exclaimed the teens

"Red Legend Power" exclaimed Daniel

"Blue Legend Power" exclaimed Nathan

"Green Legend Power" shouted Chris

"Yellow Legend Power" Aimee Called Out

"Pink Legend Power" shouted Eve

The five teens then transformed into the Legend Rangers, and in 5 brightly coloured flashes of light, disappeared from the SPD Base and reappeared in Down Town New Tech City

"Hey, Apocalypse!!" Shouted Daniel

"What the…?" Exclaimed Death

"Power Rangers?? I thought we destroyed them?" Questioned Famine

"We Did!!!" Shouted Disease

"Apparently we didn't destroy them enough!" Stated War

"These are different Rangers you retards!!!" yelled Apocalypse

"That's right!" yelled Aimee

"We're new and improved Rangers!" shouted Nathan

"And, we're not gonna fall as easily as the SPD Rangers did!!!" exclaimed Chris

"Oh really!! And what makes you think that?" Asked Apocalypse

At that moment he fired a massive energy bolt at the Rangers.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Laughed Apocalypse maniacally

After the smoke cleared, Apocalypse and his minions were shocked to see the Rangers were standing there, without a scratch on them

"What the hell? How could they have survived that?" questioned Death

"Humpf, maybe taking over this planet will be a challenge after all! Goodbye for now Rangers!" said Apocalypse

And with that his minions disappeared in bolts of lightning

Back at SPD Headquarters

"Congratulations on a successful victory Rangers" said Cruger

"Yes, I'm really impressed with you guys!" said David "You did a fine job, and have kept the spirit of the Power Rangers alive!"

"Thanks David!" the Rangers all said at once

"OK guys, hands in!" David stated

The Rangers stood in a circle and each put a hand in the centre

"POWER RANGERS!" The Rangers and David exclaimed all at once


	3. Chapter 2 Retaliation

**DISCLAIMER **

**Power Rangers is the property of Disney. I do not own or claim to own Power Rangers**

**_Chapter 2: Retaliation_**

Deep in the dark recesses of Apocalypses lair, he and his Horsemen were plotting their next move

"Damn those Rangers, I can't believe that they had the powers to stop us!" exclaimed Death

"There is only one thing we can do to defeat them!" exclaimed Apocalypse

Meanwhile, Back in New Tech City

"Guys, don't you thinks that its a bit strange that of all people, we were chosen to be Power Rangers" quized Nathan

"I know what you mean," replied Aimee "this whole thing is just totally overwhelming!"

"Why do you think that David chose us to be Rangers?" asked Chris

"Maybe its cos he thinks that we are the best people for the job!" beamed Daniel

"Or maybe its cos we were there when Trey arrived and he had no choice but to give us the power!!!" stated Eve

"Yeah, that does make sense, I mean its not like were special in anyway!! We're just normal people" said Aimee

"I know, but..." Daniel started saying but was interupted

"But nothing Daniel, we need to know why we were chosen!" Nathan shouted

"Fine, lets go to the base and find out" said Daniel

So the Rangers teleported back to SPD headquarters

The Rangers arrived at the base and headed to the labs where David and Kat were working hard on some new technologies

"David!!" shouted Chris

"Whoa, what the shouting for Chris?" asked David

"Sorry, but we we're all wondering, why did you chose us to be the Power Rangers?" asked Chris

"What? Why do you guys need to know that?" questioned David

"We need to know that you didnt just choose us because we were there when Trey arrived from Triforia!" stated Aimee

"Guys, you were chosen because fate decided that you should be the new Rangers!" stated David

"That was a very vague answer David" said Eve

"Look, you guys wouldn't be Rangers if the Power Coins did not want it to be!" Said David "The coins choose who there user will be, if you are unworthy, then you wouldnt have those morphers! I chose you all for good reason and it seems that the coins agreed!" explained David

"See you guys, I told you he had a good reason to choose us!" mused Daniel "See Aimee, and you thought we weren't special!"

"Ok, I guess I was wrong!" admitted Eve

With the that the Rangers left the room and headed down the corridor back to there quarters

"David, the Power Coins can't choose who their users are!" said Kat

"I know Kat, but I couldn't have told them about the tablet on Triforia that depicts them as the Rangers, it would only pose more questions, which I don't have answers to at the moment!" explained David

"I guess I understand, but one day they will realise the truth and they won't be too happy about it!" stated Kat

"Well lets just hope that that day is one long in coming, otherwise they will doubt their destinies and that could lead to chaos" explained David

Then, the piercing sound of the base siren sounded down the halls of SPD HQ, the Rangers ran to the control room to find out what was happening

"Rangers, it appears that we have a serious problem on our hands!" explained Cruger

"What goin on Sir?" asked Aimee

"A giant monster is heading toward the base and we have no Zords with which to defend!" exclaimed Anubis

"What are we goin to do then?" quizzed Nathan nervously

"You are going to wait here, and I am going to take that monster on myself!" exclaimed the Commander

"How are you going to do that sir?" queired Chris

"This whole base can transform into a massive Zord called the Delta Command Crawler, with any luck it should be able to defeat our friend out there!" exclaimed Cruger

"Nice plan Doggie, now get to it!" commanded David

"SPD EMERGENCY!" Shouted Cruger and he transformed into the SPD Shadow Ranger

Shadow headed to the DCC Main control room to begin Zord Transformation

After he arrived the massive machine shook and transformed into one of the biggest zords ever constructed, and headed to meet the monster

"This is SPD, halt your movement and stop your attacks on this city, or I will be forced to destroy you!" Commanded Shadow over the tannoy

"Ha ha ha ha ha" laughed the Monster, "Your Zord is no match for my power!" claimed the Monster

And with no fight what-so-ever the DCC was struck by a blast that tore the base into millions of pieces with no survivor

"Know this Rangers! The only reason I came here today was to destroy your base and the one chance you had at defeating us!" explained the monster "Now that this city has had its defenses destroyed we shall destroy it! And with that the monster fired several blasts at different points in the city causing massive damage and destruction and many deaths

"Guys, we gotta move, we need to get away from the city!" shouted David

"Kat, you need to come with us!" demanded Aimee

"But the commander!" said Kat

"Cruger is dead, Kat. That blast was unstoppable!" explained David in a commanding tone

As the buildings were crumbling around the rangers they managed to reach a teleportation panel and transport themselves back to Angel Grove

In Angel Grove the rangers and Kat headed to Davids appartment

"Make your selves at home guys!" David stated

"David, what are we supposed to do know? we have no base, no equipment….." queried Kat but was interrupted by Daniel

"Yeah David, that monster was unstoppable, how are we meant to stop something with that much power?" asked Daniel

"For now, we will just stay here, we'll think of something!" said David quickly

"You don't sound very confident!" Eve pointed out

"What do you want me to do for christ sake!!!!" shouted David "I have no powers, all the people that I was friends with as Rangers are also powerless now and spread out across this planet and another! I have no plan, no back-up and worst still, I'm the one who dragged you guys into this! Its because of me that you guys are here and were nearly killed in the destruction of New Tech!"

"David, none of this was your fault!" explained Chris

"Yeah, you couldn't have known that Apocalypse would have sent such a powerful monster to attack the base!" stated Nathan

"I guess you guys are right. Anyway, I'm gonna go for a walk I need to clear my head, you guys stay here and rest." David suggested

David walked out of the appartment and toward the Youth Centre, the smell in the air of Angel Grove bought back many memories for David

"_Ah, the good old days!" _David thought _"All the good times that me and the other Zeo Rangers would spend here!" _

"I would never have expected to see you here again David!" a voice from behind said

"What the….? Billy? Is that really you?" asked David

"Of course its me!" Billy replied

"But I thought you were on Mirinoi!" questioned David

"I was, but we came back when we detected a Morphing Grid surge coming from here!" stated Billy

"We?" questioned David

"Yes, a couple others came back as well!" stated Billy

Then from the distance David saw a few outlines of old friends

"Wait a minute is that…….." Said David

_**To Be Continued**_


	4. Chapter 3 Reunions

_**Chapter 3: Reunions**_

Then from the distance David saw several outlines of old friends

"Wait a minute is that…….." Said David

"Yes David," said Billy "That is Karone and Leo"

David ran over to his old friends and grabbed them both and the 3 had a group hug

"Karone! Leo! I never thought I'd see you guys again!" exclaimed David

"Its good to see you again too David" said Karone

"So how ya been dude?" asked Leo

"Not too great!" Said David

David then went on to explain the current situation to the pair.

"Oh God, that's definitely worse then what we had to deal with!" said Leo

"Yeah, these guys don't play this to simply win, they want nothing more then to kill us all and conquer this planet!"

"What can we do to help David?" asked Karone

"Well after Apocalypse destroyed New Tech City the Rangers have no Base to work from, and my Rangers are new at this, they have no idea how difficult this is gonna be, and none of them are Martial Arts trained, eventually their luck will run out and they are gonna get killed!" explained David

"Well then," Karone snapped quickly "It's a good thing we're here then isn't it, we can train the Rangers…"

"Yeah!" Leo jumped in "With the experience we've had we can definitely make your Rangers the best ever!" exclaimed Leo with confidence

"And I can get the components for creating a New Base for the team, and I think I know the best place for it!" exclaimed Billy

"Thanks Guys, I owe ya one!" said David

"Consider this pay back for the times you've saved our asses!" Leo pointed

Billy and Karone both nodded

"Yeah David, over the years you've done so much for us, its time that we did something to repay you!" said Billy "Now, I'm gonna go to my old lab and see if I have the gear we need to build a new base, plus I'm gonna call in some favours with the guys at the GSA and NASADA!" stated Billy

With that Billy got in his Car and drove off

"Ok guys, it's time to introduce you to the Rangers" exclaimed David

So David, Leo and Karone headed off to Davids appartment

When the 3 arrived at David's appartment Eve caming running to the Door

"David!!!" Eve shouted

"What is it Eve, whats the problem?" asked David

"Look at the TV!" she exclaimed

On the TV was the new channel

"These are the lastest pictures from New Tech City, as you can see there is nothing left apart from ruble of this once great city and centre of the United Alliance of Planets." the reported on the TV said "Many Religious groups believe that this is the pending apocalypse and that the fact that even the Power Rangers were destroyed this truly is the end….Oh we have a just received this amature video from a tourist in new Tech City." said the reporter

The video began to role and quite clearly showed the destruction of the SPD base. On the Ground where the base once stood proudly was a Pentagram and from it many monsters began to rise

"Oh My God!" exclaimed Daniel

"That's Deviot, Chameleonator…." said David

"Skelantrina, Machine Head….." stated Karone

"Valcurion and Deviot!" exclaimed Leo

"David, these are you old enemies aren't they?!" quired Kat

"Yes they are!" stated David

"How are they back?" asked Daniel

"Better question, who are those 2?" asked Chris

"Oh, guys this is Karone and Leo, they are former Rangers and 2 of my closest friends!" explained David

"Hi Rangers!" Karone and Leo said in unison

"And to answer the question about how they are back, that is pretty simple, Apocalypse is just the messenger for a more powerful adversery, but he can't interfere on Earth without incuring the wrath of another, so he sent his errend boy to destroy us, and gave him the power to revive old enemies, and some of our more powerful enemies to be precise, and they are all gonna want revenge!" explained David in a worried tone

"Best not to worry about that now Rangers," said Karone, "What we do need to worry about is your training!"

"Training?" asked Nathan

"Yes, training!" exclaimed Leo "You guys are gonna have to go through a rigorous training schedule to be prepared to be fight the forces of Lord Apocalypse!"

"Ha ha ha ha!" David Laughed

"What's so funny?" asked Leo confused

"You goin on at these guys about needin training! I remember when you first became a Ranger, you thought that it was gonna be all fun and games and when I told you about training, you sulked for a week!" laughed David

"Yeah, well that was along time ago now David!" exclaimed Leo embarrassed

"Yeah true, its still quite funny though, to think that not too long ago you were a right slacker!" exclaimed David

"Guys, your training will start tomorrow at Angel Grove Park" stated Leo

The Next Day…..

"Come on Guys, you can do better then that!" shouted Leo

The Rangers were all running a grueling assault course set up by Leo, and none of them were having any luck with it

"Guys, this is basic training, if you can't do this, how do you expect to do the more advanced training?" quizzed Leo

All of the Rangers stopped and looked at Leo is dismay

"This is BASIC training????" exclaimed Daniel

"Are you sure? This seems a lot more advanced then that!" exclaimed Eve

"Ok, that's enough for now, you guys can rest for 10 minutes" said Leo

"Thanks!" all the Rangers said in unison

Just then Karone arrived with lunch for the Rangers

"Hey guys, thought you could use some food!" she shouted over

As Karone was walking over a Pentagram appeared on the ground before her

"Ahhhhhhhhh, what's this?" she quizzed

"Karone get out of there!!" shouted Aimee

Out of the Pentagram appeared Apocalypses' Foot Soldiers

"Guys, what are these things?" asked Leo

"I don't know I've never seen them before!" exclaimed Nathan

Then in the sky appeared Lord Apocalypse

"Fools, these are my Demonites, they are my demonic foot soldiers, they will be your destruction, my monsters won't have to get involved, you will be destroyed before the day is done!" boomed Apocalypse

The Demonites the proceeded to attack the Rangers, the Rangers stood ready for battle. After a long battle, the Rangers were all down and being surrounded by the Demonites

"Guys, I think that were in trouble!" exclaimed Chris

"No Kidding!" exclaimed Eve "What was your first clue? The fact we're on our arses or the Demonites closing in on us?"

"It was a little of both really!" joked Chris

"Guys, this could be it!" stated Karone in a sad tone

"Well at least things couldn't get any worse, right?" said Leo

At that point a monster appeared in front of the Rangers

"Leo, I think things just got worse!" exclaimed Daniel

To Be Continued…..


	5. Chapter 4 Reconstruction

_Chapter 4: Reconstruction_

"Guys, I think we might be a bit of trouble here!" exclaimed Daniel

"Really Daniel?? I'd never have guessed!!" Nathan said dryly

All of them then huddled together and closed their eyes…….

…..then they heard an explosion and opened their eyes, and to their surprise all of the Demonites had been killed and the monster was on the floor

"Guy, what the hell happened?" asked Aimee

Just as the dust started to settle, the Rangers saw a familiar face in the distance

"DAVID!" shouted Eve as she ran over to hug him

"Oww, not so tight Eve!!" exclaimed David

"Sorry, it's just, I thought we we're gonners!" the Redhead said with a tear in her eye

"How did you do that!" asked Chris

"With these…" said David as 5 weapons appeared in front of the Ranger

"Wow their amazing!" exclaimed Daniel

"Rangers, before you can accept your new weapons, you must morph!" commanded David

"Alright guys….It's Morphin Time!" exclaimed Daniel

"Pink Legend Power" said Eve

"Yellow Legend Power" said Aimee

"Green Legend Power" said Chris

"Blue Legend Power" said Nathan

"Red Legend Power" said Daniel

And in bright flashes of coloured light the 5 teens transformed into the Legend Rangers

"Alright, now claim your destiny!" exclaimed David

"I summon the power, Red Legend Sabre!" declared Daniel

"I summon the power, Blue Legend Lance!" roared Nathan

"I summon the power, Green Legend Mace!" exclaimed Chris

"I summon the power, Yellow Legend Daggers!" said Aimee

"I summon the power, Pink Legend Bow!" shouted Eve

With that, the new weapons activated and became linked to the Rangers power

"Wow these weapons are fantastic!" exclaimed Chris

"Where did you get them from David?" asked Leo

"Their a present from Billy, he was too busy with his project to bring them!" replied David

"Hmm, well if I know Billy, like I think I know him, then these weapons combine don't they?" quizzed Karone

"Of course they do! Rangers it's time to bring 'em together!" commanded David

With that the Rangers began to assemble their weapons together, when the had finished they had created the Legend Blaster

"Wow this is awesome!" the Ranger said in Unison

Just then there was a massive explosion of lightning hitting near the Rangers, and in the smoke appeared Lord Apocalypse

"You Rangers are beginning to be a right menace to my plans, and…" Lord Apocalypse snarled, but stopped and started to sniff

"…I can smell an Ancient Evil near by…"

He continued sniffing "Hmmm, you two, you smell of evil!" exclaimed Apocalypse pointing at David and Karone

"Huh? What does he mean?" asked Aimee

"I mean that your two friends there used to be on the side of Evil!" growled Apocalypse

"Guys, there are things about our past that you don't know, but I will explain them later!" exclaimed David "Just be ready to fight!"

"I will not be fighting you this day, but I will be taking your friend!" snarled Apocalypse and he fired a blast at Karone, and in a flash of light she was transformed back into Astronema

"NOOOOOO!!" shouted Leo

"We shall take our leave Astronema, but shall we leave the Rangers a present?" quizzed Apocalypse

"Yes My Master!" Astronema said obediently

With that the monster on the ground grew to and enormous size, and the evil duo disappeared

"Crap, you guys don't have any zords!!" exclaimed David in a worried tone

"What are we going to do?" asked Daniel

Suddenly everything around David began to freeze, and time stood still

"Huh? What's this? David asked himself

"I stopped time so that your Rangers would not be harmed!" exclaimed a Voice in the clouds

"Hold on, I recognise that voice!" said David

"You should recognise me old friend!" the voice said

"Ninjor! I haven't heard from you in 30 years!!" exclaimed David "How are you my friend?" asked David

"Things have been here at the Temple since the United Alliance of Planets was initiated, but in the past few days, things have been very unnerving indeed!" explained Ninjor

"I'm not surprised, Lord Apocalypse has returned and he's brought some of the dark creatures from Hell with him!" exclaimed David "And worst still, My Rangers don't have any zords with which to fight!"

"That is why I am here old friend! I have some zords for your Rangers, but keeping the temporal field active is taking all of my power and I can't send them to you! You going to have to come and get them from the Temple!" exclaimed Ninjor

"Alright, I'm on my way!" stated David

**Meanwhile in the Palace of Lord Apocalypse, the Four Horsemen were arguing**

"What are you talking about War?? How is it a bad idea to have Astronema back in the fold?" shouted Famine

"She can't be trusted!" stated War

"She has betrayed the Dark Side twice before!" Exclaimed Death

"Who's to say that she won't do it again??" quizzed Disease

"QUIET!" bellowed Apocalypse "Astronema is under an incredibly powerful spell, she is completely loyal!"

"Master, something is wrong on Earth!" exclaimed Astronema

Apocalypse and the Horsemen ran over to the viewer

"What the, time on Earth has frozen, it's even stopped rotating!" exclaimed Death

"Scanners detect movement in the Desert of Despair!" exclaimed Disease

"The Desert seems to be outside normal space and time!" stated War

"There, zoom in! David! He's the one who's still moving around!" exclaimed Famine

"He must be looking for the Temple!" stated Astronema

"Send in the Demonites! Destroy him!" demanded Apocalypse

**Back on Earth, in the Angel Grove desert, there is a lot of movement in the area of the Power Chamber**

"Nearly finished!" exclaimed Billy as an army of robots was building a new Power Chamber, "The Rangers will have themselves a new Power Chamber!"

**In the Desert of Despair**

"I forgot how hot it was in this place!" David said to himself "and how lonely it was!"

Just then a team of Demonites appeared

"Ok, not so lonely!" exclaimed David "Let's see if I remember how to do this! Hi-yaa"

David launched into battle against the Demonites, each of them falling one by one, like dominos

"Yep, I still got it!!!" joked David to himself "Yep Dave, that is you talking to yourself, I think I should shut up now!"

After several more hours walking, and the odd pit fall of the desert to contend with, David finally arrived at the Temple

"Welcome back David, how have you been my friend?" asked Ninjor

"Ah ya know how it is, save a few planets, stop darkness rising to ultimate power, and bring the reign of Demons to an end! Ya know the usual!" laughed David

"You haven't changed at all in the last 30 years! And I mean that literally, you look as you did when Zordon broke Master Vile's spell on you!" said Ninjor

"I know the spell that Zordon used had a side effect, and left me without the ability to age! Anyway, you said you had some Zords for my Rangers?!" quizzed David

"They're behind you David!" exclaimed Ninjor

"Wow, Holy Hell!" Said David in Surprise. "They look just like the Shogun Zords!"

"These Zords are built on the design plans for the Shogun Zords, but use the most advanced technology in the Universe!" exclaimed Ninjor proudly

"Alright, time to go and kick that monsters ass!" exclaimed David "Come with me Ninjor, we could do with you experience and powers"

"I'm sorry David, but I am still holding the time field, and when I let go, I will have lost an immense amount of power that will take several years to recharge!" exclaimed Ninjor

"Ok my friend, Thank You. The Zords are most appreciated!" said David

Ninjor then used his powers to send David back to the scene of the battle, just as he arrived, the Time Field collapsed and time resumed

"Guys, I have a present for you!" said David proudly

"What is it?" they all asked in unison

"It's time for you to call for you new Legend Zords!" exclaimed David "Go for it!"

"We call upon the power, Legend Zords, Power Up!!" the Rangers said together

"Red Legend Zord, Power Up!" declared Daniel

"Blue Legend Zord, Power Up!" roared Nathan

"Green Legend Zord, Power Up!" exclaimed Chris

"Yellow Legend Zord, Power Up!" said Aimee

"Pink Legend Zord, Power Up!" shouted Eve

With the call of the Rangers, the Colossal Legend Zords arrived to the scene

"Rangers, jump inside and claim the power!" commanded David

"Yaa!!!" exclaimed the Rangers as the jumped into the cockpits of their new Zords

"Ok guys, lets see what these zords can do!" said Daniel over the Radio

"Right!" the others said together

The Rangers then piloted the Zords into battle, each striking the monster with its weapons, concluding in the final strike by Daniel destroying the monster

"Down for the Count!" exclaimed the Rangers at the same time

**Somewhere in the Angel Grove Desert**

"Where are we going David?" quizzed Eve, "My Feet Hurt" she whined

"Not much further guys!" explained David

As the Rangers reached the top of a hill in the desert they saw a massive building

"Is this where we're heading?" asked Aimee

"Yes" replied David instantly

They reached the doors and went inside the massive structure

All around were flashing lights and machines making noises

"Welcome to the Power Chamber" a voice said

"Who was that?" asked Chris

"That was Billy, he's an old friend, and the original Blue Ranger!" explained David

"This place is amazing!" stated Chris "This technology is amazing, is this all the latest Micro-Cellular Processor technology? And the most advanced touch panel input systems?"

"Geek!" Nathan said under a cough

"What was that Nathan?" asked Chris, eyebrow raised

"Nothing Mate!" said Nathan innocently

"Anyway, guys, this is you new base of operations. Your zords will be stored in the bay underneath the building!" explained Billy "oh and here, these are your communicators so that you can keep in touch with either the base or each other!"

"Awesome" they all said together

"Ok guys, all together" said Daniel, putting his hand in the middle of the 5 of them

The others followed Daniels lead and put their hands in the middle

"POWER RANGERS!" they all shouted together jumping in the air


	6. Chapter 5 Run!

_Chapter 5: Run!_

**In Lord Apocalypses Lair, there is a distinct smell of fire and brimstone, with a single throne in the centre surrounded by flame, with a viewing panel in the centre of the room with the Horsemen and Astronema stood around**

"Master, how are we going to defeat the Rangers?" asked Famine

"They have zords now! And weapons! They are more formidable then we first anticipated!" whined War

"BE QUIET!" snapped Apocalypse "I am the Darkest Force in the Universe…" as he said that the ground beneath them began to quake and a chasm opened up

"Who is the Darkest Force in the Universe?" a loud voice boomed from the chasm

The moment they all heard the voice, they all knelt down around the chasm

"Sorry Master, I meant to say that I was the 2nd Darkest Force in the Universe" whimpered Apocalypse

"Good! Don't forget who is in charge around here!" the voice bellowed "You're only in command of My Army on the surface because I can not interfere on Earth!"

"My apologise Master, you are the all powerful ruler of universe" quivered Apocalypse

"I must return to the depths to gather my strength, I shall return soon to check on your progress" the voice said as it descended into the abyss with the chasm closing behind it

"Yes My Lord Satan!" said Apocalypse bowing "Now, as I was saying, I am the 2nd Darkest Force in the Universe, and the Power Rangers don't stand a chance against me!" exclaimed Apocalypse "I am the stuff of nightmares….oh that gives me an idea!" exclaimed Apocalypse smugly

"What is it Master?" quizzed Astronema

"If I am the stuff of nightmares, then maybe I should that is the best place for me to destroy the Rangers!" said Apocalypse "Ex profundus obscurum, exsisto Hexuba"

The spell that Apocalypse recited revived the evil Hexuba, enemy of the Galaxy Rangers

"I'm alive!" gasped Hexuba

"Hexuba! I need your talents to place the Rangers under a spell!" commanded Apocalypse

"And which of my many spells would you like for me to cast, Master?" asked Hexuba

"Put the Rangers to sleep, so we can destroy them in their nightmares, mwahahahaha!" Laughed Apocalypse maniacally

"As you wish Master; Dormio Rangers, Somnium vestri denique Somnium!" chanted Hexuba

In the Power Chamber, the lights on the consoles were flashing, machinery whirring, and the sound of the Rangers chatting can be heard

"I'm telling you, English Football is much better then American Football!" exclaimed Daniel

"What, you've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Chris

"American Football is so much better, there's more contact its way more aggressive!" proclaimed Nathan

"Yeah, but there's all that padding, English Football, your shins are protected, that's is!" explained Daniel

Billy and Leo both looked at each other and shook their heads at the Rangers

"I can't believe you guys are arguing about this!" exclaimed Aimee

"What, there's nothing wrong with this!" the 3 guys said together, then went back to their argument

Eve is laughing in the background

"What's so funny Eve?" asked Aimee

"Don't you think that the guys are cute when they argue?" quizzed Eve

"Well, not really!" replied Aimee "But Chris is cute ain't he?" asked Aimee rhetorically

"Well, not so much! I prefer Daniel!" said Eve "But he'll never notice me, it's not like I'm the most noticeable girl ever is it?" Eve said in a sombre tone

"What are you talking about, I'd kill to have your looks and your body, maybe then Chris would notice me!" Aimee replied

At that moment, a big door in the back of the Chamber opened releasing lots of steam; David stepped out from it covered in dirt

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Billy

"Well, I lost a bet with the Rangers, so I had to clean the Zords!" exclaimed David

Billy and Leo both tried to stop themselves from laughing, but couldn't control themselves

"It's not funny guys!" shouted David

"Well it kinda is!" laughed Leo

"What's that?" asked Chris

"I dunno, I feel weird!" replied Daniel

With that, the Rangers and David collapsed on the floor

"Guys! Guys!" Billy and Leo both shouted, but the Rangers couldn't hear them

"I think they're asleep!" stated Leo

"I think your right!" replied Billy

**In the Rangers Dream State**

The Rangers find them selves in a dark forest, surrounded by old tree all looking nearly dead. With the sound of different animals moving in the underbrush, and through the leaves of the trees. There is the smell of decay in the air

"Guys, where the hell are we?" asked Eve frightened

"I don't know!" Replied Nathan. "Weren't we just in the Power Chamber?"

"I remember now, we were in the Chamber laughing at David…" said Aimee

"Oi!" snapped David

"…Sorry, then we all started to feel dizzy and light headed and then we woke up here!" Aimee continued

"I think we're asleep!" exclaimed David

"We can't be, can we?" asked Chris

"Of course we can! But I don't think we're naturally asleep! Apocalypse must have done this some how!" David said

Just as he completed his sentence, Demonites appeared out of nowhere in front of the Rangers

"Well, I think that proves it. Ready Guys, It's Morphin' Time!" exclaimed Daniel

But nothing happened, the Rangers morphers failed to activate

"What the???" they all said at once

"If this is Lord Apocalypses doing, then you guys won't have access to your powers!" explained David

"Now ya tell us, thanks mate!" chirped Nathan sarcastically

"Guys, its time to put our training to practice. Lets Go!" exclaimed Chris

"This isn't gonna go well!" exclaimed Aimee as she and the other Rangers ran to face off with the Demonites

One by one the Demonites fell, and the Rangers were victorious

"Awesome Guys, well done. I knew you could do it!" exclaimed David

"Thanks David. Now lets find our way out of this nightmare!" exclaimed Nathan

The Rangers walked for hours, crossing various terrains, from sandstorm struck deserts, to frozen mountain points. Finally they all decided to rest just as they arrived at a beautiful spring, surrounded by mountains

"Wow this place is incredible!" exclaimed Eve with glee

"Remember Eve, this is Apocalypses Dream World! Anything nice will have something nasty about it!" said Aimee dryly

Just as Eve went to put her hand in the water, the water began to boil

"What the hell!" exclaimed Eve

"Eve get back!" shouted Daniel

Daniel ran forward and grabbed Eve just before she fell in to the boiling spring

"You saved me" said Eve with a smile

"Well, you were in danger I had to" replied Daniel blushing

Then out of the water came Hexuba

"Rangers!" Hexuba bellowed "I have been sent to destroy you by my Master Lord Apocalypse!"

"Damn, we can't use our powers here!" exclaimed Chris

"How are we meant to fight her?" asked Nathan

"Its hopeless, we're gonna die here!" cried Aimee

"The Yellow one is right Rangers, you will die in my world, and you are powerless to stop me!" beamed Hexuba

Hexuba began to charge an attack to use on the Rangers, chanting in Latin to focus the power

"Guys, get behind me!" exclaimed David

"Why, you can't withstand that blast!" exclaimed Eve

"Just do it, trust me!" demanded David

So the Rangers all hid behind David

"If this is a dream world, then if I focus, I can start to lucid dream! And if I can do that then….."

Just then Hexuba fired her blast at the Rangers and began to laugh manically! Then as the dust settled, Hexuba's laugh began to calm as she could see in the cloud that at least 1 of them had survived

"Who may I ask are you?" quizzed Hexuba worried

"My Name is David, and I am the Lunium Lightspeed Ranger!" exclaimed David

"Wow, what the hell!?!?" exclaimed Daniel "David, is that really you?"

"Yeah it's me!" exclaimed David behind the mask of the Lunium Ranger

"How did you do that?" quizzed Nathan

"I can Lucid Dream, so I can take control of any situation and make it my own. So I managed to dream that I still had my last Ranger powers and activate them!" explained David "Now, Back to Action!"

David launched himself at Hexuba with incredible speed, getting her with every blow, each with more power then the last

"How is this possible, I am Hexuba, this is my world!" Hexuba screamed "This was meant to be my nightmare!"

"Well, welcome to my nightmare!" said David as her launched his final strike with his Lunium Staff at Hexuba, destroying her

**Back in the Power Chamber**

Just as David made his final strike against Hexuba, the Rangers all woke up in the Power Chamber

"Guys, are you alright?" Leo asked as he ran over to them

"Yeah, yeah we're fine!" exclaimed David

"David, do you still have the Lunium Powers?" asked Chris

"No, I could only use them in the dream state; those powers were destroyed decades ago!" David said with a degree of sadness

"Damn, we could have done with those powers, they would have been a great help!" exclaimed Nathan

_A few days later_

"Guys, I have called you all here to let you know" said David

"Let us know what?" the Rangers all said at the same time

"I am leaving Earth!" exclaimed David

"Why?" the rangers said in unison all shocked

"I am heading to the home world of the Gold Ranger, Triforia, I need to learn more about what's going on, and how we can stop it, plus Trey says he has some presents for you guys, so I have to go and check it out!" said David

With that David disappeared in a flash of Black light from the teleportation beam


	7. Chapter 6 Rise of the Black Ranger Pt1

_Chapter 6: Rebirth II – Rise of the Black Ranger (Part 1)_

**Several weeks after David left for Triforia**

The Rangers had all been making immense progress in their training, and all becoming skilled fighters.

On a gloriously sunny day in Angel Grove, the Rangers were in the park, surrounded by the highest trees in the city, training harder then they ever had done before.

"Ok guys ready for this?" shouted Nathan

"Ready!" the others said together

Daniel then jumped in the air and kicked Daniel in the chest, pushed himself off and jumped from one to the other to the other, to finish off with a kick square on Chris' chest

Each of the Rangers all fell to the ground, and Nathan landed calmly on the ground. As he stood up be brushed down his Blue training Gi, and turned to the others

"What you think guys?" he asked laughing

The others began to stand up slowly, all looking in agony brushing of their individually coloured Gi's

"I think you need to ease up on your kicks!" shouted Daniel, "We're only training!"

Eve, slowly getting to her feet, brushing herself down looking over her uniform finding several tears in the fabric

"Damn it Nathan!" she yelled "You've gone and ruined my uniform….again!!"

Then, in the distance, there was a flash of light. The Rangers all turned to see what it was, whilst Eve was checking herself for more rips in her uniform

A blast of energy came from the distance and struck Eve in her chest, sending her flying a clear 30 foot

The Rangers all turned in shock, Daniel ran over to Eve, a tear in his eye

"Eve? Eve? Can you hear me?" the teen wept, tears streaming down his face

"Daniel, what's wrong? Is Eve ok?" asked Aimee worried

Daniel ignored her for a minute and closed Eve's eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. He then stood up and wiped the tears from his face

"She's dead!" Daniel stammered, barely holding back the tears

The others were all in shock, Aimee collapsing to the floor crying

Daniel then looked over to the location of the blast, not seeing anyone in the distance, no sign of where the flash came from.

Suddenly he was attacked from behind with a powerful punch, sending him flying back over to the other Rangers. As they helped their leader to get back up, they all looked up and to their amazement the one responsible for the death of the Redheaded Pink Ranger was kitted out in a Black Legend Ranger uniform

"He's a Power Ranger!?!" exclaimed Aimee in shock

"He can't be!" exclaimed Nathan

Daniel brushed off the shock, stood up and staggered forward

"Who the hell are you?" he shouted across to the strange Black Ranger standing in the distance

"I am the Black Ranger!" the voice inside the helmet replied "I will be the one who brings the Power Rangers to their knees!"

"But you're a Power Ranger! You're supposed to protect the innocent and destroy evil! Not destroy the innocent and protect evil!!!" shouted Chris

"Who the hell told you that these powers were meant for helping others and not for your own gain?" quizzed the Evil Ranger

The Rangers looked at each other confused as to how he could be a Ranger and fight for evil

"Our mentor and friend, David! He told us to use our to protect the world from Evil!" exclaimed Aimee

The Evil Ranger looked at them, and began to laugh maniacally

"I know that you guys don't really think like that!" laughed the Black Ranger "I know the darkness that dwells within each of you!"

"You don't know the first thing about us!" exclaimed Chris

"Or about being a Power Ranger!" added Nathan

The Black Ranger with his back to the Rangers calmly turned his head and snapped the rest of his body around to face them

"Don't know you?" he said rhetorically

"Daniel, the Red Ranger. Afraid of leadership, not believing in himself! Nathan, the Blue Ranger. Angry for not being chosen as the Leader and believes that he is the best ranger on the team. Chris, the Green Ranger. The lonely techno-geek, afraid of his own feelings. And last but not least, Aimee the Yellow Ranger. So introverted she can't even see what's right in front of her and afraid of revealing herself to the man she loves!" proclaimed the Black Ranger darkly

The Ranger all slowly became stunned as the mysterious Black Ranger eerily described their own deepest fears and doubts. They all turned to each other, nodded, and snapped into their battle poses

"Ha, you think you can fight me? How pathetic are you puny wimps, I could kill you with breath!" said the Black Ranger with dark confidence

Just then the Rangers felt a massive Earthquake that rocked the entire city causing many of the tall buildings shake and many of the glass panels to fall out causing severe injuries to the citizens. Suddenly a giant monster that looked like a squirrel crossed with a tank appeared from the ground and started to head for the city

The Rangers looked at each other, then looked back over at the Black Ranger

"Sorry dude, but we can't play anymore, we got work to do!" exclaimed Aimee

"Ha, do as you please. Remember that you a Ranger Down, so you can't form the Megazord!" exclaimed the Black Ranger

The Rangers all looked at the evil ranger in shock

"Did you not know about the Megazord? Ha pathetic, you've learnt nothing since you got your zords!" exclaimed the Black Ranger "Now watch this!"

The Black Ranger started to make Ninja hand gestures, moving his hands in symbol like patterns

"I call forth from the Darkness, rise Ninja Shogun Zords!!" exclaimed the Black Ranger loudly

The Rangers were all shocked when as the Black suit enemy summoned zords that looked like their own but jet black

"How do you have those?" asked Aimee demandingly

"You have zords, so why wouldn't I?" quizzed the Black Ranger sarcastically

With that the Black Ranger disappeared in a flash of dark light. Inside the cockpit of the main Zord there are black panelled walls, with many consoles all with flashing lights of different colours

"Ok posers, no its time to see how a professional does it!" exclaimed the Black Ranger

His 5 zords all moved towards the monster, each attacking with devastating blows, causing massive damage, leaving the monster writhing on the floor in agony.

"I thought we we're meant to be on the same side?" quizzed the Monster

The Black Ranger walked his massive Zord over to the monster, knelt down beside him and whispered

"We are on the same side, but I'm having too much fun hurting people today!"

The Zord then stood up and walked back to join the rest of them

"Megazord Transformation!" exclaimed the Black Ranger

With that command and a few button presses on the flashing controls, the 5 massive machines began to come together in formation, each changing their shape and interlocking to form the Dark Ninja Shogun Megazord

"See Rangers, this is what your missing out on!" laughed the Black Ranger

The Megazord then draw its sword, which instantly burst into flame, and struck the monster slicing it in half, and causing it to explode in the process

The Rangers we're all stood around in shock, jaws dropped at the sight of this new Ranger, which powers that seemed to shadow their own

"Rangers, we will meet again, you can count on it!" exclaimed the Black Ranger

With that all of the Black Rangers Zords disappeared. The Rangers looked around them, noticing all of the destruction that had befallen the once beautiful city of Angel Grove. All of the glass dome buildings had been shattered, several of the spires had been snapped in half, and hundreds of innocent civilians were all lying on the ground in writhing in pain, with medical personnel attempting to treat them.

Nathan turned to Daniel and shoved him to the ground, and shouted

"What the hell are we going to do now? You meant to be the leader, so lead us!"

Daniel, struggling to get back up

"You're the one who thinks that he would make a better leader then me!"

As he got to his feet he reciprocated with a hard shove on Nathan

"If you think that you would make such a good leader, why don't you come up with a plan to defeat the Black Ranger?"

The pair then started to square up to each other, getting ready to fight, when Aimee ran over and split the two up

"You guys are meant to be best friends! Why the hell are you fighting each other?"

"Aimee's right guys!" Chris chipped in "The Black Ranger said what he said to try to confuse us, and get us to be at each others throats!"

_Beep Beep _The familiar noise of the Rangers communicators went off

"What is it Billy?" asked Daniel looking down at his wrist

"I've got some interesting information on that Black Ranger that you guys just fought!" he exclaimed

The Rangers all looked at each other with shock and delight, then went back to looking at their communicators

"We'll teleport to the Power Chamber now" said Daniel

And with that the 5 disappeared in 5 bright flashes of coloured light

Moments later they reappeared in the high tech, brightly lit Power Chamber

"Ok Billy, were here. What do you know about this Black Ranger?" quizzed Nathan demandingly

Billy walked over to the Rangers with a worried look on his face

"Billy? What's wrong? You ok?" asked Aimee

Billy looked up at the team, and with a tear in his eye he said

"We know who the Black Ranger is!"

The Rangers all looked at Billy, mouths wide open. After they composed themselves

"Who?" the Rangers all asked together

Billy Replied "Its……"

**To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 7 Rise of the Black Ranger Pt2

_Chapter 7: Rebirth II – Rise of the Black Ranger (Part 2)_

Billy looked up at the team, and with a tear in his eye he said

"We know who the Black Ranger is!" 

The Rangers all looked at Billy, mouths wide open. After they composed themselves

"Who?" the Rangers all asked together

Billy Replied "Its……"

**Flash Back**

"Billy!" David shouted

Billy turned around and saw David standing there, with a tear in his eye. He ran across the desert plane over to his friend, a sandstorm starting to rise

"David, what's the matter?" Billy quizzed his friend

David wiped the tear from his eye and replied "Apocalypse turned Karone back into Astronema!" 

A look of despair descended on Billy's face "How did he manage to do that?"

"I guess he can reawaken the darkness in people's hearts, which is very bad news for me!" explained David

"David, the evil in you was removed decades ago!" 

"If that was true, then why haven't I aged since I became human again?" asked David in despair

"I don't know" said Billy defeated

"Look, there is a chance that I could turn back to the Dark Side if I'm not careful!" exclaimed David "and if that happens you know who to call!"

**End Flash Back**

"……David!" 

The Rangers all looked at Billy in despair, mouths wide open

"Are you sure?" asked Aimee worried

"Yeah are you sure that it's not a mistake?" quizzed Daniel

"Guys, I'm not wrong, it is definitely David. The fighting style is definitely David, no one else fights like that!" exclaimed Billy, as he was starting to tear up

The Rangers all started talking at each other, each trying to get there point across and showing there dismay at the news of their mentor becoming their newest enemy

"Its even worse then you could ever imagine Rangers!" exclaimed Kat

"Kat?!? Where have you been?" asked Aimee

"Around!" Kat Replied "David was once Lord Zedd, one of the most evil villains in the Universe, until the Rangers of Billy's time saved him and reversed the spell that was holding David in Master Vile's grip"

"So how is this worse?" asked Daniel

"David has spent the last 30 or so years training, becoming stronger. So now that he is evil again he has all that experience to be used against us!" explained Leo

The Rangers all started to look worried, talking amongst themselves, pacing around the Power Chamber, each of them looking at each other with dismay, suddenly the piercing noise of the sirens started to blare through the Power Chamber, red lights flashing all around

"What now?" asked Nathan

"The Black Ranger is back, and he is attacking Angel Grove with an army of Demonites" replied Billy

"It's Morphin Time!" the Ranger shouted in unison 

"Red Legend Power" exclaimed Daniel 

"Blue Legend Power" exclaimed Nathan 

"Green Legend Power" shouted Chris 

"Yellow Legend Power" Aimee Called Out   
In bright flashes of light the 4 transformed into the Legend Rangers, and then teleported in individual light beams out of the Power Chamber   
The Rangers reappeared in the centre of Angel Grove, with no sign of the Black Ranger or the Demonites, but plenty of signs of the destruction they had caused. Burnt out cars surrounded the area, with large pieces of debris from buildings and walls scattered about   
"Damn, we're too late!" exclaimed Eve angrily   
"They gotta be around here somewhere!" Nathan stated 

Then behind the Rangers was a massive explosion that sent them flying, they landed on the other side of the wreckage of the city. As the smoke cleared the Rangers could see the outline of the Black Ranger   
"David!!" shouted Daniel, sounding very pissed off   
"Ah so you figured out who I am, well almost!" exclaimed David calmly   
"What do you mean? Almost?" quizzed Aimee confused   
"What I mean Aimee, is that the David you knew is gone, and I am what is left of him!" exclaimed David proudly   
"What exactly does that mean?" asked Chris   
David stood there arms crossed shaking his head   
"You guys really haven't learnt anything since I've been away have you? Your still stupid kids! What I mean is that the soul of the David you know is gone; all that is left is the shell and the mind! That's where I came in, well not quite; I have actually been locked up in his sub-conscious for the last 30 or so years, and now I'm free to control the body!"   
The Rangers all began to stand up, albeit struggling to do so. When they finally managed to get to there feet, David blasted the ground to make them fall down again   
"Let me get this straight David, you're the Evil that has been locked away inside yourself for more then 30 years and now your free to control our friends body, and use all of his skills and memories?" quizzed Nathan 

"Yeah, that about sums it up!" exclaimed David arrogantly.   
David then waved his hand in front of him pointing at the Rangers; suddenly they all stood up and were frozen to the ground   
"Hey! What's goin on?" asked Aimee worriedly   
"Oh, nothing really" replied David "Just holding you in place so that it's easier to kill you!"   
GASP!!!! 

"This is your end Rangers! Who would have thought that _**I **_would be the one to kill an entire Ranger team in a single day?!? Its kind of poetic really, that the final defeat of this planet would be brought about by one of its greatest heroes!!!" exclaimed David with Pride

"Zit-Yaaaaaaaa!" a voice shouted

Suddenly David was kicked to the floor by a mysterious man dressed in a Red T-Shirt and Black Jeans. At the same time the Rangers were freed from the restraints holding them in place

"Gagh, who the hell thinks they can attack _**me**_?" shouted David

"That would be me, old friend!" a familiar voice said

"Oh, I should have known you would have come to try to save the day, you just can't stay away can you?" David quizzed the mystery man

"Of course not, not when my friends' life is on the line!" exclaimed the Mystery man

"Your in your fifties now mate!...hold on, how come you look younger then you should?" quizzed David

"Aurico from Aquitar brought me some water from their Eternal Springs, it reversed my age by 20 years, its only temporary though, just enough time for me to save you!" the man replied 

"Come now Tommy, do you really think that you have the power to stop me?" quizzed David

"We'll have to see won't we Bro. Dino Thunder Power Up!" exclaimed Tommy

In a bright flash, Tommy transformed into the Black Dino Thunder Ranger

"I guess its Black Ranger vs. Black Ranger, huh Tommy?" exclaimed David

"I guess so, and when I win both of us will stand tall!" replied Tommy confidently

To Be Continued

Sorry to end on a cliff hanger again, but I thought this was a good place to stop!

Please Review and give suggestions

Thanks

Davey G 


	9. Chapter 8 Rise of the Black Ranger Pt3

_Chapter 8: Rebirth II – Rise of the Black Ranger (Part 3)_

"Come now Tommy, do you really think that you have the power to stop me?" quizzed David

"We'll have to see won't we Bro. Dino Thunder Power Up!" exclaimed Tommy

In a bright flash, Tommy transformed into the Black Dino Thunder Ranger

"I guess its Black Ranger vs. Black Ranger, huh Tommy?" exclaimed David

"I guess so, and when I win both of us will stand tall!" replied Tommy confidently

David and Tommy stood facing each other in their battle poses, an ominous wind blew by, lifting debris from the ground

"It's been a while since we fought!" exclaimed David

"Yeah! I never thought we would be doing this again!" Tommy replied "It's a shame too; I really never wanted to fight you again!"

Their battle poses shifted as they started to move around each other, waiting for the other to make their move

"We may never have wanted to fight again Tommy, but it was inevitable, just like your demise!" replied David as he jumped forward to attack Tommy

Tommy managed to avoid being hit full on by David's punch, but still got caught in his right shoulder, causing him to fall down to the ground

"Ha! The battle has only just begun and you're already on the floor!" David laughed cockily "Get up Tommy! Get up so I can knock you back down!"

"You've gotten a lot stronger since the last time we fought Bro!" Tommy groan as he pulled himself from the ground "But don't think that that will stop me from defeating you!" Tommy said as he jumped up from the floor lunging toward David, hitting him in the centre of his chest, sending him flying into the building they were facing, making the glass windows shatter

"Ergh!" David groaned "You're a lot stronger then you used to be Tommy! I wasn't expecting that!" laughed David

"I'm full of surprises!" joked Tommy "This one is my favourite, Super Dino Mode!" he shouted as the gold markings on his suit changed into sharp Dino armour "Ah that's better!"

"Huh? What the hell is that? What is it with you and upgrades Tommy? You always seem to have something up your sleeve!" said David, slightly confused "But even with your fancy new suit, you're still not gonna be able to stop me!" shouted David as he jumped in the air, disappearing in a flash then reappearing behind Tommy

"Huh?" said Tommy confused as David hit him the back, sending him spinning "Aw man!" said Tommy

"Are you gonna give up now, Old Friend?" asked David with a sadistic tone in his voice "Or should I continue with the torture?"

"Let me think, erm, No!" replied Tommy "I never give up!"

"You cannot defeat me, it's impossible!" David replied Dryly

"Anything's Possible!" Tommy stated, rising to his feet "Including this!" he exclaimed proudly

"What are you drivelling about?" David quizzed his old friend

"Shield of Triumph!" shouted Tommy, as he summoned a red horned shield "This one is courtesy of a friend of mine, Conner McKnight!"

"Ah, your Dino Thunder Red Ranger! Ha, the shield does not have the power to stop me!" exclaimed David arrogantly as he charged toward the Black Dino Ranger

"Black Triassic Ranger!" shouted Tommy

David lunged forward and summoned his sabre to strike at Tommy. As his sword connected a bright flash appeared in front of him and he was sent flying backward

Standing in front of him was a stronger looking Black Dino Ranger, with added arm, shoulder and leg armour

"Now David, you will be defeated!" exclaimed Tommy

Tommy jumped toward the evil Black Ranger landing blow after blow after blow on his torso, he then did a few fancy martial arts moves send David in the air and then Roundhouse kicked him into a wall, causing with the wall to collapse and causing David to de morph

"Tommy!" Daniel shouted "There's a necklace around David's neck! It was flashing black! I think that that is what could be making him evil!"

"Right! Time for that thing to go!" Tommy stated

Daniel through his blaster over to Tommy, Tommy caught the weapon and shot at the necklace. As he did this it stopped flashing, and its black eyes began to fill a dark shade of red, as David writhed in pain and red energy (of the same colour as the eyes were becoming) was being drawn toward the necklace

David stopped writhing and looked at his friends in desperation

"Guys, what the hell happened?" he asked them with a puzzled expression on his face

"David? Are you back?" asked Aimee

"Back? Where have I been?" he asked

"Power Down!" exclaimed Tommy "David, you were turned evil by Lord Apocalypse and were given a Power Coin and became the evil Black Ranger!"

"I was evil?" David asked confused

"Yep!" the Rangers said in Unison

David shaking his head "Damn, not again!" joked David "I assume that Billy told you about my dark history?" he quizzed the team

"Yeah we know all about your time as Lord Zedd" replied Nathan

"Did I hurt anyone?" David asked looking around "Where's Eve?" he asked

Daniel then stamped over to David and grabbed him by the collar

"YOU killed her! In cold blood, like a monster!" he shouted

"Daniel, let go of him!" demanded Aimee

Daniel let go of the Black Ranger

"I killed Eve?" he quizzed

"It was the first thing you did when you became the Black Ranger!" Chris explained

"Oh God, I can't believe that I…" David was interrupted

"David, it wasn't your fault!" a familiar voice said

"Eve?" the Rangers all said together

The spirit of Eve appeared in front of the Rangers

"Daniel, please don't be mad at David, he was not doing anything of his own free will!" Eve explained "An old friend of yours and Tommy's has been explaining some Rangers tendencies to become evil!" she joked

"Old friend?" asked Tommy and David

"Hey guys!" a very familiar voice said

"Jason!" the two veterans exclaimed

The spirit of the original Red Ranger appeared in front of them

"Legend Rangers, David is by far the most loyal and trustworthy person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, what he did was not his choice, he was being controlled by the demonic side of him left behind from when he was Lord Zedd!" Jason explained

"But how can we trust him after what he has done?" asked Daniel

"You guys are all friends with Billy right?" Jason asked

The Rangers all looked at each other then nodded at Jason

"Well Billy is the Ranger that killed me!" Jason exclaimed "He was under the control of Master Vile, which David himself will tell you is very strong! He did not have control of his own actions and I don't blame him for what happened"

The Rangers all grouped together and chatted between each other about David and the current situation

Daniel stepped forward toward David, and he extended his arm out toward the Black Ranger

David extended his hand toward Daniel, and they shook hands

"What happened wasn't your fault and we welcome you as the newest member of the team!" exclaimed Daniel

"Thank You Rangers, I promise that I will make it up to you all!" replied David appreciatively

The spirits of Eve and Jason both said they're good-byes and disappeared

Tommy also said his good-byes and got in his truck and headed back to Reefside

The Rangers teleported to the Power Chamber to sort out David's new powers so that they could be used to fight Apocalypse

A few days later

On a stormy day, thunder crashing all around and rain falling heavily, the Rangers all were stood around an open grave, with Eve's friends and family all stood around. Everyone was wearing black, and each of the rangers were wearing something on their clothes with their unique colours on

As the coffin was being lowered into the grave, everyone was crying. Daniel went over placing a Red Rose on top of the coffin, David walked over to Eve's mother and asked her a question, she nodded and David signalled for them to stop lowering the casket, he then walked over and etched something into the side panel of the coffin. He then returned to the others as they continued to lower the casket in to the grave

Once they had finished the Rangers all began to walk away

"David, what did you etch into the side panel" asked Aimee

"Yeah I was curious, I just didn't get to see!" exclaimed Chris

"I wrote 'May the Power Protect You…Always'" David exclaimed

**There we go, the **_**Rise of the Black Ranger **_**saga is now complete, back to the rest of the series**

**Sorry for the way I had the Rangers forgive David and for bringing the spirits of Eve and Jason, I've had serious writers block on finishing this arc, but I hope that it works well and you all enjoyed the chapter**

**Please Review**

**Davey G**


	10. Chapter 9 Rebels

Chapter 9: Rebels

The sun was setting in Angel Grove, the sky was burnt orange. There was the sound of chatter coming from over a hill in Angel Grove Park. 5 People came over the crest all talking in one big conversation.

"You guys looking forward to tonight?" quizzed David

"Yeah should be fun!" replied Nathan enthusiastically

"Yeah, fun for you guys maybe!" whined Chris "None of you were bullied in High School

"Come on Chris, that was years ago!" replied Daniel quickly "I'm sure that the people that bullied you aren't like that anymore!"

"Maybe" said Chris with a distinct lack of enthusiasm

"Well even if they are, you're a Power Ranger now, so you can just kick their asses!" exclaimed Aimee

David quickly snapped his head round at Aimee and scowled at her

"Wow, if looks could kill!" Nathan joked

"What? I wasn't suggesting he morph and kick their asses! But he does know sweet fighting moves now!!" exclaimed Aimee innocently

"Hmmmm!" scowled David "As long there is no misuse of the power then that's fine!"

The familiar noise of the communicators buzzed

The Rangers all lifted their right arms to answer the call

"What's up Billy?" asked David

"It's working!" exclaimed Billy, and then the line went dead

The Rangers all looked at David in confusion as he had a big grin on his face

"What does he mean?" asked Chris

"Come on, lets teleport to the Power Chamber and find out!" exclaimed David

With that, the Rangers lifted their communicators and pushed a button and they disappeared in 5 different coloured flashes of light

A few moments later they reappeared inside the Power Chamber

The Rangers all started throwing confused questions at Billy as David walked over the Billy's side

"Guys, we have been developing a new form of communicator called an Audio Receiver Video Transmitter, or A.R.V.T. for short!" exclaimed David

"It is nanomachines that are injected into the blood that find their way to your Audio and Visual Processors. They can communicate a conversation in your head to an audio stream that can only be heard by the person you are contacting. Or if your communicating with the Power Chamber and you want to show us what's going on you can use the nanomachines to transmit what you are seeing into a video stream!" explained Billy

Billy then went around each of the Rangers and gave them an injection

"Ow!" exclaimed Chris

"Don't be a baby, it doesn't hurt!" exclaimed Nathan

"No?" asked Chris and he slapped Nathan where the needle had gone in, causing Nathan to yelp in pain and grab his neck

"Ouch!!! You bastard!" shouted Nathan

"Children, I think you can stop now!" commanded Aimee, as the Nathan was chasing Chris around the Power Chamber

"Come on guys, we gotta get ready for the reunion tonight!" exclaimed Daniel

The 2 boys stopped running around and walked back over to the team, with a look of defeat on their faces

"You guys have fun tonight!" said David "And don't worry, I don't think Apocalypse is gonna be making any trouble tonight!" he assured them

The 4 teens lifted their communicators and teleported out in four flashes if light

**The Rangers Apartment**

Nathan, Daniel and Chris were all wearing black tuxedos with a tie that matched their Ranger colour. They were all pacing around the front room waiting for Aimee to be ready

"Come on!" Nathan shouted "We're gonna be late!"

"Since when did it take you this long to get ready?" asked Daniel

"Hold on a sec!" shouted Aimee

As the beautiful blonde walked out of her room, Chris' jaw dropped in amazement. Aimee was wearing a long yellow dress with black spots, her hair was perfectly straightened. She had thick black eye-liner on and soft yellow lipstick

Aimee walked over to Chris

"Hey, you can lift you jaw off the ground now!" she joked

"Sorry, but you look amazing!" he stated

She blushed

"Thanks" she replied with a grin

"So what shoes you wearing with that then, cos we know you don't have any smart shoes!" exclaimed Nathan

She rolled her dress up to reveal Bright Yellow Converse All Stars

"Did you expect anything less?" she asked rhetorically

The guys laughed and headed out to the reunion at Angel Grove High

**Gym, Angel Grove High**

The 4 teens walk up to the doors of the gym, there is a table next to the left hand door. The woman behind the desk handed them their name tags, which they all stuck on the left hand side of their outfits

The band on stage were playing one of their tracks that was just coming to an end

"Welcome to the Angel Grove High class of 2020 Reunion!" shouted the lead singer over the microphone, "I'm Dave Roberts, this is Benny on Bass, Carl on Lead Guitar, Paul on Rhythm Guitar and the other Dave on Drums! We are Voodoo Johnson, and this is Dance with the Devil!!!!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted the audience, who all started dancing to the music

CRASH, the glass ceiling collapsed. The glass injuring a few people, from the ceiling several people came down on ropes all in black gear with P90s and knives

"Seal the Exits!" shouted one of the men

His team then started to close all of the exits to the gym

"We are in control of this party now!" he exclaimed

"Who the hell are you?" shouted a blond hair blue eyed guy in the crowd

"We are the Avatars of Ruina!" boasted the leader "And we are here to destroy the Power Rangers!"

The blond guy walked forward, trying to square up to the 6ft 5" tall well built leader, unfortunately for him he was only 5ft 7" so was squaring up to the guys chest!

"Ruina? What the hell is that?" he asked

"It means destruction!" exclaimed the Leader "We worship Lord Apocalypse! And by taking over this party the Power Rangers will have no choice but to come to your rescue, and that is when we will kill them!" he boasted

"Yeah right" laughed the Blond guy "I bet these aren't even real guns!"

As he said that the leader stepped a few paces back, and emptied the 500 round clip into the blond guy, firing with enough power to actually cut him in half

The trapped teens all gasped, with some of them even crying

"This is what will happen to you if anyone tries to be a hero!" the leader exclaimed

One of the black suited guys ran over to the leader

"You didn't have to kill him!" exclaimed the feminine voice "We're only here to kill the Rangers!"

"Don't question me!" shouted the leader "I am you Master, and you will do as I tell you! These pitiful people needed to see our power, so we showed them, no back to your position!" he demanded

"Yes, Sir!" the female voice said as she backed off cautiously to her original position

A voice over the radio said "Boss, the exits are all magnetically sealed, no one is getting in!"

"Good, good!" he said "Now, just sit down and stay calm, the Rangers will be here soon!"

Daniel looked around at all of the scared faces, knowing full well the Rangers would not be able to save them. He lifted his right arm and pressed his finger behind his ear activating his A.R.V.T

"_David can you hear me?" _Daniel thought

"Yeah I can hear you; looks like the nanomachines are working!" David exclaimed "What's up? How's the party? He asked

"_Well, it's not goin too well actually, I'll show you" _Daniel thought to David

He then activated the visual link to the A.R.V.T, looking around the room

"Who the hell are these people?" David asked

_"They call themselves The Avatars of Ruina! They killed one of the guys we went to school with in cold blood! The leader cut him in half with a P90!!"_

"I assume you guys can't get away and morph!" he stated in a worried tone

"_No, plus they want to kill us so I don't think morphing will help!" _

"Ask them if they know the Pink Ranger is dead!" David ordered

"_What?"_

"Just do it!"

Daniel stood up slowly

"Avatars!" he shouted "You know that the Pink Ranger is already dead right?" he asked

"Of course!" the Leader replied "We witnessed her death at the hands of the Black Ranger, our Lords Angel of Death! But we have the honour of killing the Red, Blue, Green and Yellow Rangers! And when we do, the Black Ranger will come and congratulate us!"

"Big Plans!" exclaimed Daniel

"Yes they are, now sit back down!" shouted the leader

Daniel sat back down with his friends

_"David, did you get all that? They still think that the Black Ranger is on their side!"_

"That could work perfectly to my advantage!" exclaimed David "I'm on my way over now!"

David walked away from the console and drew his morpher

"Billy, activate the tracker, follow my every move!" David asked

"No worries mate!" replied Billy

"It's been a while, but it's Morphin Time!" shouted David "Black Legend Power!"

In several bright flashes of white light David morphed into the Black Ranger, and he teleported out of the Power Chamber

He then reappeared outside the Gym of the school

"_Alright, time to act evil!" _he thought to himself

He drew his blaster and shot the door, causing the doors to come flying off the hinges

"Draw your weapons!" shouted the leader, and his team got into position and targeted at the door area

"Hold your fire!" shouted the Black Ranger in a dark tone

"Lower your weapons!" shouted the Leader in a panic "Master Black Ranger! Welcome to the party!" he grovelled "We are the Ava….." he was cut off

"Silence you pitiful worm!" shouted David

"Sorry Master!" he grovelled

"I said SILENCE!" David Shouted again "That's better, now Lord Apocalypse is very displeased with the way you are doing this!" exclaimed David

"Why? We are going to kill the Rangers!" the leader boasted

David turned to the leader and punched him in the face "When did people forget what SILENCE meant!" he shouted again "Now, what good is a holding a bunch of teens hostage gonna do?" he asked "Lord Apocalypse prefers attacks on the city as they cause greater damage!"

"Sorry Master!" the Leader quivered

"Now ordered your men to leave here!" commanded David

"No!" shouted a voice from the distance

"Master Death!" exclaimed the Avatars as they all knelt down

"The Black Ranger is no longer part of the Dark Side, he is with the Rangers now!" exclaimed Death

David began to look around

"Well, it was worth a try!" he exclaimed, as he ran toward Death

"Open Fire!" shouted the Leader

The Avatars all drew their weapons ready to fire

"STOP!" shouted a feminine voice

The same female Avatar stood in front of her team and they all lowered their weapons

"What are you doing? We missed the chance to destroy our enemy!" shouted the Leader

"He may be your enemy!" the female voice said, "But he's not mine! It's Morphin Time!" shouted the woman "Pink Legend Power!" she exclaimed and in a bright flash of light she transformed into the Pink Legend Ranger

Daniel, Aimee, Chris and Nathan stood up in amazement

"Wow, how does she have the power?" asked Nathan puzzled

"I have no idea, but I like her style!" exclaimed Aimee as the new Ranger started to kick the Avatars asses

"Guys, lets get out of sight!" said Daniel, the team ran into the halls and morphed into the Legend Rangers

They ran back in to the gym shouted to everyone

"Come on, this way, run to safety!" shouted Daniel as all of the former students began to run out of the Gym

"Let's go help the new girl!" stated Chris

"I don't think she needs it!" exclaimed Nathan as the new Pink Ranger finished off the last of the Avatars

She then ran over to her new team mates

"Hey well done on beating those guys!" exclaimed Daniel extending his hand "Welcome to the team!"

She then put her hand in his and the two of them shook hands

"Thanks Daniel that means a lot!" the woman said

"Who are you, and how do you know who I am?" Daniel asked puzzled

"I'll explain later, right now we gotta help David!" she replied as she started to run to the Black Ranger, the others followed

David was landing blow after blow on Death's torso, with him not even putting up a fight

"This is too easy, why are you not fighting back?" David asked as he landed a punch that sent Death flying

Death began to stand up with his body sending out electric bolts

"Ah, now I can grow!!!!" exclaimed Death as he grew to an enormous size

The others ran up to David's side

"How are we meant to defeat that?" asked Aimee

"Well there are 5 of you now, so you can form the Megazord!" exclaimed David

The Rangers stepped back in shock, Daniel stepped forward

"And how do we do that?" he asked

"You know how!" exclaimed David "It's all in here!" he said pointing at Daniels head

"Ha, there's nothing in their but a black hole!" laughed Nathan

"Watch it!" Daniel snapped back "Alright guys, lets call the Zords!"

"We need Shogun Zord Power, Now!" shouted the Rangers

Then the 5 colossal machines appeared over the horizon and the 5 Rangers disappeared in bright flashes of light and reappeared in the cockpit of each of their zords

"Megazord Transformation Now!" they all exclaimed in Unison, pressing several of the flashing lights on the panels in front of them

With that the zords began to change shape and interlocked to create the Mega Shogun Zord

"Alright, this is amazing!" exclaimed the Pink Ranger "We had nothing like this at SPD!"

The others all turned to face her

"What?" they said in unison

"Never mind, lets just destroy him!" she exclaimed

The Megazord then drew its sword and it burst into flames

"You will never defeat me, puny Rangers!" boasted Death

He began to run toward the Megazord. The massive machine swung its sword and cut Death in half causing him to explode

**Power Chamber**

The Rangers all teleported in to the Power Chamber

David and the Pink Ranger walked toward Billy, whilst the others kept hurling questions at them both

"Wow, guys slow down!" exclaimed Billy

The Rangers all stopped talking

"Right, what do you want to know?" asked the Pink Ranger

"First of all, who are you?" asked Aimee

"Power Down!" exclaimed the Pink Ranger "My name is Carla, and I work for SPD on KO-35!" she began "I was sent to Earth by SPD HQ to infiltrate the Avatars"

"When I detected her ship and went and made contact with her!" David chipped in "She wouldn't tell me her mission, but said it was very dangerous so I gave her the Pink Coin, just in case!"

"Well then, welcome to the team!" said Daniel putting his hand in the middle

The other Rangers all followed suit, the last being Carla

They all jumped in the air shouting "POWER RANGERS!"

**Sorry it's taken so long for this chapter to be done, and sorry I keep ending chapters with the cheesy jump thing from the original series, I just think its fun**

**Anyway, please R&R**

**  
Davey G**


End file.
